


I like you too but today just hug me

by orphan_account



Series: Soft Lino [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based off Kiss Later, Enjoy!, Felix and changbin are only there to bully them, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Minho I Lee Know, Waiting For Consent, pushing my soft boy Lino agenda on you all, why ain't that a tag part 683763838
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho is scared to kiss Jisung so now he has to wait three days.





	I like you too but today just hug me

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT LEE MINHO!

Minho honestly might seem like a confident gay which he is but that doesn't make him any less scared to kiss Jisung. Han Jisung his crush since 5th grade he came back a few years ago from studying in Malaysia and Minho is still in love with him. Minho confessed to Jisung last month and surprisingly he said yes which means it's been a month and he still won't kiss Jisung call him stupid all you want but he just wants it to be perfect he doesn't want it to be rushed or sloppy or in the wrong setting he wants it to be just right. And of course changbin likes to bully him about it "just kiss him already what the fuck Minho" changbin would complain playing on his phone "I'm sorry I don't want my first kiss at the dumpster changbin" he would retort changbin would flush "Felix was the one dumpster diving shut up!" causing chan to have to get them to pipe down. Jisung wants to kiss Minho he's so ready it hurts. Lee Minho his crush since 3rd grade he never stopped thinking about him when he was aboard the elder was adorable funny and sometimes kinda savage but that didn't change the fact that he's the softest boy on human earth (behind Jeongin yikes). when Minho confessed to him last month he almost cried tears of joy yelling yes as if he had proposed but in all those days they hadn't kissed besides on the cheek or something. Felix bullies him everyday about it "just ask Minho to kiss you the hell Jisung" Felix would say in his odd accent "I don't want to force my lips into his in front of a dumpster Felix" Jisung would retort causing Seungmin to try to get them to pipe down but of course making it worse and then having to throw pillows at them to make them shut up. Jisung confronted Minho about it of course "why haven't we kissed Minho?" He asked Minho flushed "I don't know I just don't want it to be in front of a dumpster or be in a crazy place you know? And I just don't think I'm ready" Minho repiled Jisung would just nod "three days" Minho muttered Jisung looked at him "three days and if I don't kiss you break up with me" Minho spat out flushed Jisung blushes and nodded it was about to be a weird three days.


End file.
